


cabin sixteen

by MercurialComet



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, I wrote this for fun dammit, Intrigue, Jason Grace Lives, Slice of Life, betting pools, only a little though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercurialComet/pseuds/MercurialComet
Summary: Honestly, when Darius oversleeps, no one wants to wake him up (and other times that the Counselor of Cabin 16 was prevalent in Camp Half-Blood culture)
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 11





	cabin sixteen

“So,” Piper started as they all stared at the cabin, “who wants to wake him up?”

Leo whistled slowly. “He’d probably set me on fire if I did it.”

“No, he’d set me on fire.” Percy said, glancing at the rattling cage on the side of Cabin Sixteen. “I’d bet 20 bucks it would be greek fire too. He’d probably just drown you.”

“Oh right, that makes me feel better.” Leo muttered sarcastically, “I swear there’s something more about him, no person should give off that much-”

The door creaked, and all the camp counselors present went quiet. After a few moments, nothing happened, and everyone let out a sigh.

“This is so stupid.” Annabeth grumbled. “We’re practically the same age. We’ve directly saved the world twice, and indirectly once more. Why are we afraid of one person?”

“Do we not remember what happened to the Stolls when they tried to pickpocket him?”

Connor shuddered. “Why would someone have a sewing needle in their pocket?”

“A demon, that’s who.” Sherman grumbles. “Why don’t we just break the door down-”

Miranda immediately put her hand over his mouth, shutting him up. “You’re insane. Do you want your land mines to turn into timed bombs?”

“Oh, why did Nico and Will have to be on break this week!?” Lou Ellen asked, drawing symbols in the dirt. “The only person other than them who probably won’t be maimed is Jalil, and he’s in there, so we can’t reach him!”

There was a rustle behind the group before a familiar, slightly accented voice said, “Uh, I’m right here?”

All the counselors turned around to see Jalil and Jason standing there, their hair blown out of place. Jason smiled and waved his hands. “Ta-da,” he said nervously, “he was in the strawberry fields.”

Jalil looked around at the group, tying his hair back behind him. “What do you guys need me for? Jason made it seem like it was a matter of life and death-” His voice died out as he stared past them to the currently platinum colored cabin with a brass 16 on the door just above a broken wheel and spliced sword. “Oh. Really?”

“Hey, you’re the guy who’s dating him.” Percy argued. “That’s gotta make you somewhat immune to whatever retribution is.”

“He wouldn’t even consider this worthy of retribution, but go off.” Jalil said, laughing as he walked through the group and up to the door, knocking on it. 

There were a few moments of silence before everyone jumped at the loud cursing and crashes coming from the inside of the cabin. After the worst of the noise, everyone watched as the door opened and Darius poked his head out of the door, dark skin contrasting against the light pink of the durag that covered his hair. “Hey babe, thanks for waking me up.”

“No problem,” Jalil said, giving him a peck on the check. “The other counselors are waiting on you.”

Darius looked past his boyfriend at the big group. The entire group felt the urge to look away, although not all of them did so. “Right. I’ll be out in a few minutes.” The door closed behind him, and Jalil turned around and bowed.

“That will be 10 drachmas for my services.”

* * *

“Alright you brats,” Mr. D said from the head of the table, “this counselor meeting is now in session. Who wants to disrupt my peace first?”

“It’s always roll call first-”

“We all know that the only ones that aren't here are Apollo and Hades’ brats, Johnson. Now carry on.”

All of the campers looked at each other. Darius raised his hand, fingerless gloves glimmering under the fluorescent lights of the Big House. “If we all work together-”

Annabeth slammed the heavy camp records book onto the table. “No. Now, does anyone have any complaints?”

* * *

Exhibition Sparring Sunday. It’s quite possibly the best and worst idea that Nico had, but it quickly became a camp staple, with many demigods wanting to either get in the extra practice or be able to freely show off. The main bouts that people were talking about were Piper vs. Sherman (where Piper had to pull out one of the guy’s earplugs to charmspeak him), Leo vs. Annabeth (where it ended in a tie after Annabeth kept on demolishing all of Leo’s inventions), and Jason’s upcoming bout with Darius.

The idea of fighting the son of Nemesis definitely had an effect on his appetite, as he usually didn’t eat greasy pizza for lunch, but here he was. Piper took a seat next to him. “Oh, you’re nervous about this, huh?”

“Somewhat.” He admitted, taking a gulp of water. He looked up to glance at the Nemesis table, watching Damien play chess against his half-brother. “Doesn’t he have a blessing from Nemesis?”

Piper seemed to follow his line of sight and sighed before she answered. “Yeah, that’s why he has the eyepatch. I see he’s changed it up though, it’s not black now. Matches the camp shirt.”

Jason sighed. “Do we know what it is?”

Percy leaned backwards into the blond’s line of sight. “Yeah, but you have to see it. It’s kind of unfair if you know about it.”

Jason took a big bite out of his pizza. He could practically feel the grease trickle down his throat as he swallowed. “Great.” He says, draining the rest of his glass. “Going into this blind.”

“Aw, don’t worry Jay, you’re the best person with a spear” Piper said, patting his shoulder. “I’ll only bet 10 drachmas against you.”

“Only 10?” Percy asked. “I’m betting 15.”

* * *

Jason grabbed his spear before stepping into the middle of the training arena, spinning it around as he readied himself. He nodded at Darius as they stepped into position, taking a lack of armor around his arms, the sleeves of the camp shirt also cut off. Chiron trotted out into the middle of the arena and looked at both combatants. “Please remember that this is a friendly spar,” the trainer said, “powers are allowed. There is no maiming or killing. The spar will continue until someone surrenders or I call a winner. Do you understand?”

Jason nodded. Darius nodded. Chiron backed out of the way. There was a moment as the crowd of spectators quieted down and the Hecate cabin double checked the barriers of the arena. As soon as they gave the all clear, Chiron blew his horn and the match started.

At the sight of Darius rushing forward, Jason decided to adopt a more defensive stance, keeping Darius at bay with the length of his spear. Darius dances around the light jabs, letting the blade bounce and glance off of the armored back of his hands. After one jab, Jason reacted to Darius grabbing the lance and used the momentum to get in a quick punch before backing up and letting go.

With a grunt, Darius threw the spear back at the son of Zeus, and Jason stumbled out of the way, using the wind to push his opponent down so he could get up quickly. As Jason picked himself up off the ground, he felt a hand grab and release his ankle, and he rolled back in order to give himself more distance.

As the dust settled from their near-squabble, Jason reached out a hand and focused. As he saw Darius fully stand up, he snapped his fingers and sent a lightning bolt down from the sky. Darius rolled out of the way before he held out his hand and snapped, and Jason was startled to feel the hairs on the back of his neck rise before a smaller bolt hit him. Thankfully, Jason managed to avoid the brunt of the attack, forcing the rest of the attack to disperse in sparks around him.

Jason ducked under an attempted tackle and decided to take to the air for a bit, using the wind to keep himself at least 10 feet above the ground. He made eye contact with Darius and shrugged. _Can’t get me now, can you?_

The blond’s eyes widened as Darius leapt up and nearly grabbed the top of his shoe. There was something behind that jump, no person could naturally jump that high. He reached out and grabbed more of the air to go slightly higher. He felt a second burst of wind from the ground, and Jason’s head whipped down to see Darius launching himself off of the ground, propelled by the wind. Jason tried to move out of the way, and cursed when the weight of Darius latched onto his ankle. Jason kicked his leg and threw the son of Nemesis off to the side, but was ready for him to somehow come back using the powers he was copying. Sure enough, another strong gust of air kept the arial fight going, and as soon as they met, the two started grappling in mid air to fight for better positioning. During the battle, Jason felt a hand go over his face before a blast of air launched him down toward the ground.

Jason flipped, landing on the ground and rolling back to grab his spear again. He raised it up fast enough to block Darius from landing on his head, pushing back and putting space between the two. As his opponent landed, the blond raised his spear in the air and caught a stray lightning bolt, forcibly holding it into the blade. He pointed it at Darius, whose eye widened at the sight, slowing down. Jason grinned. “Do you yield?”

Darius glanced around the arena before he let out a laugh and bowed. “I do. Good job, Forehead.”

Jason heard Piper start laughing from the crowd as she shouted, “Forehead?!” Leo and Percy joined her. Jason was smiling as he shook his head. At this rate, his entire head would get different nicknames.

* * *

Leo smiled as he finally finished perfecting his newest project: a technology finder. It was still kinda rusty, but Leo just wanted to see if he could actually build something that could sense and find circuits.

When he took it on it’s test drive, he wasn’t surprised at the sightings of lights and ac units in each building. His eyebrows raised a bit with every contraband cell phone. _Honestly, I’m surprised this many people choose Apple over Android._

He was walking past the Nemesis cabin when he registered the absolute unit of a phone on his tracker. _The IPhone 12? That hasn’t even come out yet. How the hell can someone have that and they’re not Nico di Angelo?_ Curious now, Leo walked up to the door and knocked, still looking down at the tracker. He heard the door open and he looked up to face Damien. His shoulder throbbed. “Hey, dude.”

Damien raised an eyebrow. “What do you want?”

“Nothing much,” Leo said, holding up the tracker. “I was just messing around with some stuff, and I think that there’s an IPhone 12 in here.”

“An IPhone 12? Are you sure?” Damien asked, crossing his arms and leaning on the door, showing the rather normal inside of the cabin. “That’s not even out yet.”

“I know! I just have to see what’s actually going on so I can troubleshoot and calibrate it.” Leo nervously shifted his weight. “Can I come in?”

Damien shrugged and stepped aside. “Sure, be quick though, I don’t know how long Darius and Jalil will be gone.” Leo strolled into the room and waved the tracker around until he had it pointed at one of the lower bunks, with it constantly beeping now. Leo started calmly walking to the bed, noticing that Damien was following him with a curious glimmer in his eye.

“Damn, if Darius was hiding a phone like this…”

“I wonder how he got it.” Leo said, mostly to himself. “He doesn’t leave for the winter, right?”

Damien nodded. “Yeah, he’s been on the campgrounds for 3 years straight. The only times he leaves is when he’s on a date with Jalil or riding with some of us to the airport. I don’t know how the hell he could hide it.”

“Huh.” Leo said, getting down and looking under the bed. A glint of light got his attention and he reached for it, grasping a phone. “But here it is?”

“No way.” Damien said as he joined the mechanic on the floor. “Is it really?”

Leo pulled it out and looked at it. “Yeah, it is. Looks like a prototype version. I wonder…”

“Wonder what?”

“Sometimes, Apple allows people with a lot of influence to try out prototypes and stuff.” Leo explained, “I wonder if Darius is on that list.”

“Hm.” Damien hummed. “He could be. Doesn’t explain how he got it.”

Leo turned the phone on and tapped the screen a couple of times before turning it back off. “There’s a passcode on it. I’m just gonna put it back, but thanks for letting me in here.”

“No problem. Now can you please leave, I think I see Darius in the distance-” 

Leo had never ran any faster in his life.

* * *

At the end of the summer, the vans taking everyone to the airport left. The entirety of the Seven were there to wave goodbye and send them off. It was a little while later, as they were sitting around the Poseidon cabin, that there was an Iris Message.

“Valdez?” Darius said, not even waiting for the whole image to form. When it did form, the expression on his face was not too expressive, but Leo could feel the anger bubbling beneath the surface. “I heard a funny little rumor about ‘ya.”

Leo casually waved. “Hey, Darius. Can you catch me up?”

“Damien already told me you found the phone under my bed.” Darius said.

Annabeth gasped, “That’s against-” Percy covered her mouth and whispered something in her ear.

Piper and Jason looked at each other. “Is this based off of the tracker?”

“Tracker?” Hazel asked.

Leo shrugged. “I was just testing out an invention, it said that there was an IPhone 12 under his bed, and I was curious.”

Darius sighed. “I know that. I just need to ask you one thing: did you turn it on?”

“Yes?” Leo said, sharing looks with everyone else.

“Got it. Cool.” The son of Nemesis looked off to the right for a few moments before looking back, obviously sitting in one of the backseats of the vans. “Remember the last Capture the Flag?”

Leo nodded. Everyone in the room tried their hardest not to wince at the memory of Leo being chucked into the lake.

“We’re even now. Tell Chiron I need to talk to him when I come back.”

The Iris Message suddenly faded. Leo felt his blood chill in his body. “I think I just made a horrible mistake.”

“Eh. It can’t be worse than literally having a nosebleed to wake up the earth.”

“That was one time!”

* * *

Annabeth is busy typing on her laptop as the news blotter at the bottom of the screen catches her attention. _Missing son of ex-CEO tracked to NYC._

She clicked it and started reading.

_Missing son of ex-CEO tracked to NYC._

_Judy Jane Hermanson_

_About three years ago, a search for ex-CEO Manuel Nye’s son, Vincent Nye, ended in a cold trail as the only lead that officials had was a letter written by the then 15 year old that has still not been released to the public._

_Today, in an emergency press conference, Nye says that there was a cell phone signal connected to Vincent that apparently originated in New York City. Authority figures say that they will follow up with this lead as best as they can, and if anyone has any information that leads to the return of Vincent, they can send in an anonymous tip at xxx-xxx-xxxx._

The article was pretty sparse, but what caught her attention the most was the picture of Vincent. A young kid, dark skinned with very coily hair. If Annabeth thought about the hair being longer, the kid being taller and having more muscle, and with an eye patch over his left eye-

She plugged in the portable printer Leo made for her a while back and made several copies. Just in case.


End file.
